


Family Dinner

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Holidays, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El's parents come over for a family dinner. Neal panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Family Dinner"

"Oh, my parents are coming over on Friday night!" El announced at dinner. Peter smiled weakly, but Neal looked at her with interest. He hadn't had a chance to meet her parents yet, though he had of course heard much about them. He was very interested in someone who could make Peter as uncomfortable as El's father did.

"What's the occasion, Hon?" Peter asked.

"They just said they wanted to have a nice family dinner," El said.

Peter made some reply, but Neal didn't hear it. A _family dinner_. They didn't know about his relationship with Peter and El, and Neal didn't think El was going to tell them about it before Friday. That meant that he was either going to be excluded, or he would be considered an awkward third wheel by El's parents. Neither prospect was all that appetizing to Neal, and he felt his stomach churn.

Somehow, he managed to make it through dinner without showing his concern, as Peter changed the subject fairly quickly, but as they lay together in bed that night, Neal's thoughts swirled back around to the problem. El hadn't mentioned it, but she was probably too excited at seeing her parents again. Last Christmas it hadn't happened, as everyone at Casa Burke had been sick with the flu. Thinking back, Neal realized that it had probably been almost a year and a half since El had seen her parents.

Peter hadn't mentioned the problem of Neal either, but considering the way he panicked a the slightest mention of Mr. Mitchell, that was also understandable.

But it meant that Neal was the only one worrying about the upcoming dinner. Perhaps he should make some excuse - something with Mozzie, perhaps - for Friday night. He could probably crash at one of his friend's safe houses for the night, if the Mitchells slept over. Mozzie would lecture him again on the foolishness of falling in love with a married couple, but surely Neal could put up with that for one evening it if meant sparing El and Peter the embarrassment of explaining who he was to them.

Decided, Neal drifted into an uneasy sleep.

\---

Friday afternoon arrived, and Neal hadn't managed to get ahold of Mozzie. Neal was sitting at his desk, ostensibly reading mortgage fraud cases, but meanwhile his mind spun. He could go visit June; see if perhaps she would let him spend the night in his old apartment. He hadn't been back in the three months since his anklet came off and he had moved in with Peter and El, so June might enjoy seeing him again.

However, Neal wanted to visit her for herself, not as a cover for his own disappointing evening. It wouldn't be fair to June, especially after all she had done for him. No, it looked like the most likely option was for Neal to grab something to eat and then spend the night at a motel. It wasn't idea, but short of asking to borrow Jones or Diana's couch, it was all he could think of. And since they both still thought he was living with June...

Neal sighed. When he had considered all the ramifications of accepting Peter and El's proposal, why had he never thought about _family dinners_?

"Time to go!" Peter interrupted Neal's train of thought. Neal bolted upright and looked around. Sure enough, it was dark outside, and half of the desks around him were empty. Apparently it was after five already. "Unless you found something time-sensitive in those case files?" Peter asked a little hopefully.

Neal glanced back down at his files. Yes, that was it! If he and Peter had to work tonight, then El wouldn't have to make excuses for Neal's presence. She could have her dinner with her parents, Peter would avoid the third degree, and Neal wouldn't have to sleep alone tonight. Well, he might still have to sleep alone, if the Mitchells stayed over, but two out of three wasn't bad.

"Kidding," Peter said. "El would kill me if we did that. Get your coat!"

His plan again dashed, Neal followed, trying to keep his face neutral. All the way home - all the way to Peter and El's home - Neal kept his face neutral. As El greeted them, Neal kept his face neutral. He was out of ideas and out of time, but the last thing he was going to do was show his hurt when El made her excuses for him.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Neal," El said once Peter had greeted them. Neal smiled brightly, but he knew it wasn't his best.

Mr. Mitchell raised one eyebrow, but greeted Neal politely. As Mrs. Mitchell gave Neal a hug, he heard El's dad whisper, "I thought this was a _family_ dinner." Neal fought to keep the shame he felt out of his expression.

To his surprise, though, El smiled widely at him. "Neal _is_ family, dad."


End file.
